Clueless
by Kandie-Spirit-Dragon
Summary: Our Version of the 6 th book... Umbridge on trial? Traitors? St mungoos? Five new characters? HARRY AND HERMIONE! rnWhat has the world gone too? Mysterious cloumnist? Inheritence? The Second war? And a wacky year? That Explains a good year for the Golden
1. When in UK

**Story title**: Clueless

**A.n and Summary:** Ok so Basically five girls are auditioning for the Parts of Cho, Partavi, and Padma when all of a sudden after getting kicked out, they find a Portkey and it Transfer them to Diagon Alley!!! Turns out the girls have had a past life there and well yea... Hermione have been liking Ron for some time ow. But he dosen't like her as more than a friend! So she ends up falling for Harry! While the school have been having some plot havin gto do with VOLDERMORT?! Well We cna't tell you much anymore so You'll judt have to read the story!

**Clueless Chapter 1**

The day was cold and freezing as the five girls waited in a single filed line for the part of Cho Chang and or Padma and Partavi Patil in _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_. The casting was on February 7th between 10am and 3pm at Pineapple Studios, 7 Langley Street, London WC2. As they had to change the location for Partavi and Padma Patil.

"DANG! How many people are there?" Casie asked jumping up and down to keep warm, since she had been waiting in the freezing line for four hours.

"I think around 4000" Emily replied just as the line moved forward. "And we would've been in by now if SOMEONE didn't have to take THREE hours to get ready"

"I wonder who that is....." Casie said innocently "it's so cold here! HEY EMY! Don't you think you're a little too tall for the part of Cho? I mean she has to be a head shorter than Daniel Radcliff, and you're like what? Five feet five inches?"

Emily just rolled her eyes. "CASIE! I ALREADY feel bad that my idol, Holly Marie Combs, is shorter than me! So don't push it! And I'm five feet FOUR inches, thank you very much."

"HEY!" Three voices shouted, from across the street.

"Hi Corinne! Hi Ophelia! Hey Jasmine!" Emily yelled, as the other three girls crossed the road that had just audition for the part of Partavi and Padma Patil in the fourth book/movie, Harry Potter film Goblet of Fire.

"Can we cut?!" Corinne asked politely going up to the two in line. "We just finished our other audition it was so funny! Ophelia THOUGHT she saw JK Rowling so she went nuts and well let's just say it was a big mess!"

"So you did take Tom Felton's advice on making an impression" Casie laughed. "How long was and IS the line right now?"

"Um...I think we'll be there in twenty minutes tops I guess...." Ophelia said smiling wildly.

"Last time I checked at least."

"And our idea of using a fake address worked! They said they'd call us in a few hours!" Jasmine said, although she was still felt guilty of lying.

"Awesome!" Casie declared "so do you recon it'll work here too? I HAVE To get the part!! I MUST SEE TOM, DANIEL, JK ROWLING and...."

"The person who plays Ron is so funny!" Corinne cut in. "I want to get his autograph"

"Maybe, but mostly, yes I think it'll work" Ophelia stammered. "I MUST SEE THE HARRY POTTER CAST!"

"WICKED! I just want to get in I'm amazed I'm even auditioning!" Emily said expressively.

Just then the line started to move forward.

"Ok! Promise no matter what we'll always be friends and won't get mad at each other, whoever will get the part" Jasmine plead.

"Promise! Friends forever!" The five yelled, and entered the room walking down the steep stairs just then

Corinne tripped over a stair and knocked everyone down the long flight of stairs screaming, then they slid into a white room with two casting directors in it.

"Hi girls!" The WB casting director said tiredly looking at the on the floor. The girls had there hair messed up and makeup smeared ."We just need to take a picture and you have to hand in your forums that you will filled out." She said handing them the forums and pens.

The five stared to get up and scribble on their forums and were done in a few minutes.

"Rue Jules CAESAR?" The WB casting director almost screamed "what kind of address is that?"

"Um...well you see.... It's uh.... Um...a like...uh.... WICKED COOL!" Emily stated as the producer eyed her narrowly.

"It's a new street in France, I mean London" Ophelia stated.

"Named after Julius Caesar too! Like the Caesar salad!" Casie added as everyone stared at her. " Uh... He was a great ruler?"

"It's like a boarding school!" Corinne finished.

"It's cheap too!" Jasmine said as everyone stared at her. "And it's a GREAT school"

The casting director got her laptop out and started to type in a few things, five minutes passed before she took up the phone and called someone. "If you didn't read the instructions to audition which mean that you MUST live in UK and not in the US." She said and ripped the forums and threw them in the trash.

Suddenly computer started to say, "You got mail" at this moment Emily went to the nearest window and yelled, "Where is the owl? Where the mail? The owls HAVE to get me my mail!"

"EMILY!" Corinne yelled. "there is NO owl! Get a grip!"

"How did you know that?" Jasmine gasped ignoring Emily and Corinne's statements, as Ophelia gave her a warning punch.

"But that's not fair! What if we are staying at our cousin's house for like a month? WE should still be able to audition. We'll be here whenever you need us." Casie tried to negotiate. "And maybe we can talk all of this out!"

" SECURITY!!! Sorry, but rules are rules" the producer said "NEXT!" she yelled at the new group that had come in along with the security guard.

"IT'S SO UNFAIR!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE PAID FOR THE TICKETS TO GO ALL THE WAY OVER HERE!" Jasmine yelled.

"IT'S SO UNFAIR JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE IN THE UNITED STATES WE CAN'T AUDITION!!" Casie nearly screamed as the security guard dragged the five outside. "AND IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET READY AND PREPARED TOO! FOUR HOURS IN THAT SUPER LONG LINE!!!"

"AND WE HAD TO WAIT FOUR HOURS IN LINE!" Emily screeched. "FOUR HOURS!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT IS? IT'S SO COLD OUT THERE TOO!"

"I DIDN'T GET ANYONE'S AUTOGRAPH EITHER!" Ophelia shouted.

"THERE ARE GOOD AMERICAN ACTORS TOO! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE LIVING IN UK TO BE A PART OF THIS MOVIE!" Corinne shouted.

"Um.. want a 20? I heard that Emma Watson and Katie Leung got the parts because their dad bribed...." Casie and Emily said taking out their wallets.

"YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M NOT PUTTING YOU IN JAIL! Well next time think about it before you make a choice like that!" The security guard yelled back and slammed the door.

"SIXTY DOLLARS THEN!" Casie and Emily shouted as the door slammed shut.

"I'll have the money!" Jasmine said jumping up and down, and getting evil stares from Emily and Casie.

"That was SO rude!" Corinne sighed, as Emily was whispering some weird Latin word she made up, under her breath.

"It took me THREE hours to get ready! AND I didn't see JK Rowling OR Tom Felton anywhere!" Casie complained.

"ok... This isn't good...Who do you think got the parts that we were auditioning for?" Corinne asked.

"Well that one Katie girl in front of us looked liked she got it, otherwise that other Vanessa or someone we don't know got the part." Ophelia suggested.

"How do you know all of their names?" Jasmine asked.

"Good point! Uh... I kind of over looked a few of the forums...no biggie!"

"oh.... sure you did.."

The girls started to walk in the alleyway.

"EW! I can't believe there are like all this trash in the alley!" Casie said disgusted. " The good thing is after all of this we can do some serious shopping!"

Ophelia and Emily just groaned.

"I want a broomstick for my birthday, but my parents said no....." Emily said suddenly. "WICKED! Plugs! I got to collect them! Mr. Wealsly collects them in Harry Potter! " she said excitedly as she picked a few up and putted it in her pocket.

"Gross....." Casie said rolling her eyes. "Emily...I think you are too obsessed over Harry Potter"

"Who was the one who kept on throwing her popcorn at the screen in the movie theater and SCREAMING 'BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE BOOK?' The worst part was that the security guard kicked us out and we didn't get to see the whole thing!" Emily fought back.

"Haha?" Casie said weakly "you did it too, so I'm not going to be the only one"

Emily now started heading towards the wall and tapping the red bricks in different orders, "COME ON! I NEED to get to Diagon Alley!!! OPEN THE ENTRANCE ALREADY!"

RING! RING!

"OH MY GOSH! I'm NOT A MUGGLE!!! The doors to Diagon Alley has Opened to me!!!"

"Emily get your cell phone." Jasmine said rolling her eyes. Emily then picked up her cell phone. There were a whole bunch of yelling and screaming on the other end.

"Wow talk about calling long distances." Emily stated staring unbelievably. "bloody hell..."

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Jasmine gasped as Emily gave her a nasty stare.

"DARN IT!" Emily muttered "I'm going to be grounded for a LONG time!"

"WOW! What was that all about?!" Ophelia asked.

RING! RING!

"That's mine" Corinne said as she picked her cell phone up, once again there were yelling and everything, finally Corinne was staring wide eyed into space.

The same thing happened in the next 20 minutes. The cell phones were ringing, there was shouting and crying, arguments on the other end. Finally everyone had gotten a phone call.

"Ok... I'm mad at those casting directors who called our parents!" Jasmine sighed. "They are not trustworthy!"

"It's their job!" Ophelia stated.

"We're going to be grounded! We're out here in a different CONTINENT for crying out loud!" Emily yelled.

"Oh joy for us! The casting producers HAD to call our parents instead of us! Why did we even leave the number!?" Casie said walking around.

"Ok guys, can we move it along here? This alleyway is creeping me out!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Hey cool! Look a shoe!" Corinne giggled madly trying to change the subject "I can't believe people throw these things away in the middle of the street!"

"What if it's a Portkey?" Ophelia asked putting her hand on it. Five minutes later she was still in the same spot. "Why aren't I moving? I'm SUPPOSED to move somewhere by now!"

The five came up close to the other shoe on the right.

"Um...guys? You do realize we're bending over a shoe right?" Jasmine said surprised. "WAIT! I think it IS a Portkey!"

"What's the difference?" Ophelia asked.

Just then there was a great force, pulling the girls into the pot as their feet left the ground. There was a strong wind and force and they landed in....

To Be Continued

A/n: hope you guys liked it!

Coming up: Meeting the Harry potter gang and friends etc.

Please review! It just takes a few seconds, but it'll make our day!


	2. Diagon alley?

****

A/n: WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Ok well as you may know this takes place on the 6th year of Hogwarts! This is our version of the story and everything! **If any of you guys (that came up with this story with us) want to continue writing this then just add on! **Emily has the outline I think! Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you thank you think you!

.........FLASHBACK.........

It was another one of those sunny June mornings. It was a quiet normal day for any muggle. On four Privet Drive sat a boy with emerald eyes and black hair. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Unlike most boys at this time of summer, Harry potter was very unhappy. It seems as if the world was unfair to him.

It had just only been three years ago when Harry got to meet his godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius Black was wanted for "murder" of Peter Pettiegrew, who in fact faked his own death. Harry was furious with himself for stopping Sirius and Lupin from murdering Peter their old friend who sold out Harry Parents to Voldemort.

Harry had always wondered why he had stopped the killing. For all he knew Peter deserved it. He was a death eater, a follower of Lord Voldermort the most feared and evil wizard who killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him four times, but failed. Harry could've stopped Peter a few times with Hermione's time turner, but he couldn't mess with time so he didn't have a chance.

On that faithful night Sirius had asked Harry to live with him after Harry found out he was his godfather, only Peter escaped and Sirius had to flee so Harry never got the chance to.

Then two years ago Sirius had risked his life for Harry to help him out on the Triwizard Tournament. Nearly getting caught. After that recently last year Harry had been to Sirius house on 12 Grimmuard place, the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.. It seems as if Sirius hated the place. He couldn't go out or anything because of getting caught again.

Harry then had a dream of Sirius being killed which was a trap and Harry had gone into the Department of Mysteries risking his friend's lives and fought of all of the death eaters with help from the Order. Their Bellatrix had killed Sirius as he fell through the veil.

Now Harry was left parentless and Sirius died. IT was like everything bad had to happen to him. Hedwig now bit Harry's figure impatiently as she was carrying a letter. Harry got out of his trance and opened the letter quickly.

Hey Harry!

How are you feeling? You-know-who is at large with his fellow army. We hope that you can come to the order where have to settle a few things with you. Lupin and I will come to pick you up at three tomorrow, please bring all of your stuff for Hogwarts.

_Tonks_

Harry knew that he could go The Dursley slightly feared him now and were always nervous when they around him for the warning from the Order last year had come as a shock. They didn't know that Sirius died, and Harry had no intention of telling them, he knew that Sirius hadn't really died. He'd never admit it. So Harry paced all of his stuff and stroked Hedwig.

.......PRESENT........

Harry was now in Diagon Alley, in Florsh in Blotts. It had only been a day after he got the letter. Tonight he was supposed to be meeting Dumbledore and "sort a few things out".

"Want to head towards Floren Fortescue Parlor, Harry?" Ginny asked as she blushed.

"But we just got here!" Ron complained.

"Well you did get all of your books right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, got them this morning with Harry. Wait... how long HAVE you been in here?"

"A while..." Hermione replied simply and Ginny nudged her, getting odd glances from Ron and Harry.

"Come on guys let's go" Harry urged.

And the four headed out towards Floren Fortescue Parlor.

****

.......Near Floren Fortescue Parlor.......

__

Thud! _CRASH_!

Five girls landed on the hard concrete floor. In front of a shop called Floren Fortescue Parlor.

"Ow... That hurts....." Ophelia said rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" Jasmine said as Corinne (who got up quickly) pulled her out of a nearby plant.

"Never EVER do I want to do that again!" Casie moaned as she got up. "That was like worst than a roller coaster!" She said and slung her purse over her shoulder and got up.

"NO WAY!!! WE'RE IN Diagon Alley!!!" Emily screamed instantly getting up. She was now getting weird stares from the people nearby.

"This can't be good...." Corinne said pointing out the obvious as she picked up all of her belonging that fell out of her purse including the Harry Potter book, make-up, more of Emily's fliers, pens, pencils, more of her Harry Potter items and such.

"um.. guys? WHY is my hair blonde with pink highlight? How did you change it so quickly?" Casie said examining her new blond hair-do instead of the usual black-hazelnut hair she usually had. " I've ALWAYS wanted to try this hairstyle! But I don't htink I look good in it! Snapz!"

"Yeah and WHY are we in robes?" Ophelia asked examining her red robes.

At these previous comments everyone started to freak out. There were a whole bunch of screaming and yelling then a little kid who had gone by said to his mother, "Mommy. I didn't know that clowns are allowed in Diagon Alley! They are so weird! I don't know how those muggles can like them!" The mom instantly gave the girls a disapproving glance and walked away.

"THAT was embarrassing!!!" Jasmine blushed a bright red, besides the fact the she was and inch taller and had a yellow colored robe she was ok.

"Oh my gosh! It's Daniel Radcliffe!" Emily screeched.

"And Rubert Grint!" Corinne screamed.

The girls walked (or more like RAN) up to them and started to scream and shout things like.....

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Ok! Let's take a picture! Hand me your camera!"

"So if you could go out ----"

"So give us spoilers on the next Harry Potter movie!"

And a whole bunch of other questions like that, leaving Hermione and Ginny staring opened mouthed at Harry and Ron who had uneasy expressions on their faces.

"Ok! Guys! Break it up!" Casie said who tried to remain calm.

"Did they hit their heads? Or did someone put a memory charm on them?" Ginny wispered to Hermione.

"It could be a joke..."

"Ok.. guys! Are you all right?!" Harry asked now getting slightly getting annoyed with the girls behavior. He hated the whole idea of a "_Harry Potter Fan club"._

"Sorry! Ok so mind telling us what the heck is going on?" Ophelia finally stated.

****

To be continued

Ok, so we didn't exactly meet the Harry Potter people YET. I'm going to leave it cliffhanger for you people to write the chapter. Since this is a mix of our version of the sixth book I decided it was little better to like summarize summer so far in the past week for Harry and all.


	3. Exploring Diagon Alley

A/n: WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews! As usual they were greatly appreciated! SO thank you so much!

Clueless- Chapter 3

"Well, for starters you could tell WHY you're acting this way" Hermione said as the group walked to the Ice Cream Parlor nearby.

"We could ask you why you're on set" Jasmine replied.

"They're not on set! This is the real deal!" Emily squealed.

"You're meaning to tell us that this is REALLY Harry potter, Ron and Hermione?" Corinne said staring at Ron.

"Yes! Can't you tell?"

"Well honestly...no..." Casie replied simply.

"I should make a sketch!" Jasmine says happily as she gets her sketchbook out. She then realized that she had left it in the hotel place before the girls went out to the audition. "Aw.... guys! I left my sketchbook at the Hotel!"

"YOu do realize that I brought my camera with me right?" Casie says as she takes out her digital camera and takes pictures of everyone.

"You could always buy a new one!" Emily says happily. "And What did I tell you about taking picture with me in it? DO NOT DO IT!"

"Yeah, I need to buy some stuff too! Like to draw with!" Ophelia says blinking at the flash results.

"Oh here's the map of Diagon Alley that Emily drew earlier" Corinne says as she takes out the map out of her purse. "I need to get some drawing supplies too! It's so fun to draw!"

"Ok, so I hope this map is right!" Ophelia says happily.

"Yea let's hope so!" Corinne says as she Jasmine and Ophelia left.

"We'll call you or something! Til then! see you in an hour or two!" Jasmine says as the three girls left.

The remaining group started to get a few tables and chairs at the parlor, where they ordered some ice cream and began to discuss the latest events.

"SO, -arry!, how it's -oing with the --Rus --hing?" Ron says between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Don't speak with your mouthful Ron! It's SO hard to understand you that way!"

Ron took a few gulps and then asked his question again. "Any late news on the Order?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, Tonks just sent me a letter yesterday, she said we had to talk some things out, I don't know what she meant by that however. As for the Order than I don't know much about it either, I haven't been getting a lot of information lately." Harry replied sadly.

"I think that it's an outrage. They are saying the second war has started between Voldermort and everyone else. It doesn't seem like it though. Besides the people here and there freaking out and the latest stories in the Prophet, everything seems fine!" Ginny stated as she looked at her watch. "Opps....I forgot to meet Luna ten minutes ago! AH! I'll have to go and I'll see you guys later!!! I'm so sorry!!!" Ginny added as she paid for the ice cream and rushed out of the parlor.

"What IS up with the war? Who's on whose side? People seem freaked out lately." Emily stated as she glanced at the people that were looking at them, trying to see if they had any information. "We don't have any information!" Emily added hastily as everyone turned around.

"It's all about power I guess" Harry said "It's good verses evil, although good will always win"

"WHOA! Guys! Look at this!" Casie suddenly yelled excitedly. "It says that Umbridge is getting a trail!!! I'm SO glad that EVIL fulsome TOAD is going to Askabam!"

Everyone was leaning over to get a better view of _The Daily Prophet_. And it was true in the article read:

Umbridge on Trail

Staring July 30th Dolores Umbridge, The Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and previous and temporary Head mistress of Hogwarts has been found guilty of ordering a few dementors to attack Harry Potter in the previous summer. More information is to be added in the following weeks.

-Kira Setker

"That's new, and I'm SO GLAD that she might get to go to Askabam! It'll serve her right!" Hermione yells.

"yeah! The trial is only four weeks away!" Ron says excitedly.

"Also look at this add...." Casie and Emily says excitedly looking at the add on the bottom.

"Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Joke shop, Right of Gringots, five miles to your left and next to the Leaky Cauldron." Ron read out loud. "They have a shop already? And they didn't even bother to tell me! I'm their BROTHER for crying out loud!"

"Wow, that's a very nice location to be in, must have cost them a lot of galleons to buy that place!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, after Harry gave them the one thousand Galleons they must have made a profit!" Emily yells. There was an awkward Silence that followed the comment. "Did I say something?"

"How did you know the deal about the galleons?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Who couldn't know? It was kind of obvious! I mean I read all of the book from one to five! It's amazing what you've been through!"

Casie sensing some future questions that they could not answer decide to leave. "Hey! What do you know? We're in LONDON! In a "Wizarding community!" Let's so some shopping!!!!" She said excitedly.

"NO!!!!" Emily moans as everyone started laughing.

"YES! Now move it already!"

"fine...."

"We'll see you guys later alright? See ya!" Casie says ash drags Emily out of the parlor.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird?" Harry said suspiciously.

"It's not just you" Hermione said.

"And they forgot to pay their bill!" Ron laughed, as they were doing some catching up on news.

Meanwhile in the streets of Diagon Alley

"We're getting no where! This is the FOURTH time that we have passed this road!" Corinne whined.

"Are you even reading the map clearly?" Jasmine says looking over at Ophelia.

"Yes! It says turn left on the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Ophy.... where did you guys copy this map from?" Corinne asked worriedly.

"Oh! We were reading it, and the way that the author explained it we could draw a visual map! So it came from here!" Jasmine says as she points to her head as Corinne rolls her eyes.

"Ok, let's take the left road again, and speaking of which do we have any money?" Ophelia said as she searched her pockets.

"Nope I got nothing but regular US dollars"

"Same here"

"Alright, so I'm guessing that we'll have to go to Gringots!" Ophelia stated.

"Now where would that be.... Where?" Corrine asked.

"Right of the ice cream parlor!" Ophelia said proudly.

"Let's just hope you're right! Now where's the Ice cream parlor?" Jasmine asked questionably.

"Here we go again..." Corinne groans.

"Oh! wait! We're only a few miles away from the Joke shop!" Jasmine says happily.

"So? We can't buy anything without money!" Ophelia stated.

"We could just take a look! I mean I have around 10 galleons here, now that I notice it..." Corinne says as she starts taking a bag of galleons out of her pocket.

"Alright then! Joke shop then we get some money then!" Ophelia declared as they headed for the joke shop.

To be Continue...

What will happen once they get to the joke shop? Who will they meet? What is going on with the Regular Harry Potter gang? The Ravenclaw gang? Or What about the Slythereins? Which houses will they be in? What is going on with the second war? Until next time! Please review! Thanks!


	4. Books, Banks and Joke Shops

A/n: As usual! Thank you so much for the reviews! They are SO inspiring! Thanks!

Clueless Chapter 4

Meanwhile....

"So you have ANY Idea where the heck we're going?" Casie asked Emily as the two wondered blindlessly in an alley.

"Course I do silly! We'll just have to turn left of Gringotts!"

"Yeah ,easier said than done"

"The people here look so scary... it's creeping me out...."

"Well then again we're in an alley!"

"YES! We've found the joke shop!" Emily yelled as she ran towards Gringotts.

"Emily! That's Gringotts, smart one!"

"Exactly! now we just turn left! Or right! Oh! let's take right!"

The two girls ran into the Gringotts bank where they decided to get some money. They walked into the erie green marble roomed in front of the clerks desk, where a goblin was sitting in it.

"Um...hello! Can we please have some money or currency exchange?" Casie asked.

"What's your vault number?" The Golblin replied looking into the ceiling.

"Emily! What's the vault number?" Casie turned back and whispered.

"Um.... I don't know!"

"Ok, we forgot our vault number" Casie said as she turned to face the goblin.

"Do you have your key?" The Goblin returned.

"Um. one second..." Casie said as the goblin gave an irritated sigh, along with the few members behind them. Casie digs through her robes and found a key she then gave it to the goblin who took a sigh of relief. Emily then started to follow Casie and the Goblin.

"Do you have a vault number?" The Goblin asked.

"Yes! it's Vault number 1314!" Emily guessed proudly.

"Alright then, and do you have your key with you?" The Goblin asked as Casie gave Emily a "NO way is that the right vault number" look.

"Nope!"

"Hold on let me go and get it then" The goblin growled as Casie and Emily exchanged glances. The Goblin came back with the key to Emily's vault. They rode along in a railroad type thing down along the railroad tracks. Down and down they went, until they felt very sick of the constant downhill movement.

"Are we there yet?" Casie asked finally.

"No" the Goblin simply answered

"What about now?" Emily continued

"No" The goblin growled again.

"What about now?" Casie asked again.

"NO! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!" The Goblin yelled. They came to a sudden stop. "Vault number 1314!" He yelled as they got off and went to Emily's vault.

Inside was a whole bunch of piles of gold. Emily then jumped into the pile of coins and starting laughing like crazy until Casie chucked a coin at her head and glanced at the Goblin who seemed to be in very grouchy mood. Emily quickly gathered a few coins and left. The same process followed when they went to Casie's vault except without the coin dealing thing. The ride back was very silent as it is. They finally existed the bank and headed for the joke shop.

"THAT was SO funny!" Casie bursted out laughing.

"Yeah! We like annoying that Goblin! GO us!" Emily chanted.

Meanwhile At the Ice Cream Parlor.

"It's getting kind of late, don't you think?" Hermione said as she checked her watch.

"Yeah, sort of, but I think we should head back in around another few hours. Then we can do all the school shopping later" Ron suggested.

"I'm with Ron on that one," Harry replied.

"Alright then, Why would they want to have a trail with Umbridge though? Why not jsut send her to Askabam?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I don't think that they will just trust Harry or any of us, because they're all aganist us in a way. And they can't JUST put her in Askabam, it'd sound too unfair, even is she is a Ugh! But anyways Why the trail? Because of evidence and al I guess." Hermione concluded.

"Chances are slim that she will win the trail actually" Harry muttered.

"And don't forget about favoritism, there are a load of people that are on her side, out of fear or not." Hermione pointed out.

"We'll just have to wish the best of luck then" Ron sighed.

"What's the deal with the Order right now?" Harry asked, for he knew that Ron and Hermione had probably more information than himself.

"We got nothing, but constant letters from Percy, howlers, and they're annoying!" Ron said a little sadly. "I wonder what could've made Precy act all this way though, it just dosen't seem like him!"

"People change, Ron, whether we like it or not." Hermione comforted.

"He could maybe be forced to being whoever he is against his will..." Harry guessed.

"Oh Merlins bread! I got it!" Hermione suddenly yelled as she ran out of the Parlor.

"Wow, we started with nine, and now we only have two left," Ron said under his breath.

"Let's just pay and leave, then." Harry said as he and Ron paid for all of the ice creams, and left the parlor.

Middle of Diagon Alley

"Ugh, this is REALLY getting annoying! Corinne finally yelled as some nearby customers started at her. "WE ARE GETTING NOWHERE!"

"Yeah! Whoever wrote the map didn't do a good job!" Ophelia whined as she turned the map upside down.

"Oops..." Jasmine muttered looking away.

"What?" Ophelia said glancing at Jasmine.

"I kind of drew the map...the wrong way..."

"What do you mean?" Corinne questioned.

"I drew it upside down..." Jasmine said guiltily.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN WALKING AND SEARCHING FOR SOME SHOPS FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU DREW THE MAP WRONG?" Corinne and Ophelia screamed as a few owls by the post office flew off.

"I'm so sorry! It's your fault for reading it the wrong way!" Jasmine defended.

"It's your fault for not telling us it's the wrong way" Ophelia grumbled.

"Oh! here the book shop! I Hope they have some sketchbook papers and stuff in there!" Corinne says as she drags the two girls with her into the bookstore. There were a whole bunch of books lined in the front window. Some looked scary, others magically, if you get the drift. There were a whole bunch of shelves all over the place, and a few reading chairs and tables. Nearby was a little cafe to the side, and had a witch playing some music nearby. The girls noticed that there was a BIG group of smart looking students on the right near the tables of comfy chairs.

"Ok, let's just move it and get whatever we need. The person who was wearing this robe before me had a bag of money with her, so gladly I have some galleons too, and if you need to Jasmine you can borrow some and pay me back" Ophelia commanded as everyone split up.

Jasmine went to the right and glazed at the book that seemed to be a Japanese anime book, she got really into it when all of sudden she started to pick it up, the book suddenly morphed into one of her favorite anime. Jasmine delighted about the fact that she could have anime books with her whenever she wanted and whatever she wanted quickly glanced at the price. _Great.... It's 50 galleons.... But I think it's worth it! Because it has EVERY anime in it! S_he thought to herself as she laid the book down. She then saw another one like that, except it was just regular fantasy books and novels. She then took the book which cost only forty galleonsand took it to the clerk to have it on hold.

Corinne meanwhile was having a little trouble herself. She went straight into the cafe and turned right. She then saw this one book about how to draw better- Make Your Drawings Come to Life. When she didn't pay attention (becasue of looking AT the book) and tripped over a stack of books on the floor about Dragons. She fell right into a shelf of books and knocked the shelf down, causing a domino effect. People were yelling and screaming and running out of the store. _Uh oh..._ She though as she headed outside after embarrassingly paying for her sketchbook.

Ophelia was having no problem looking for her stuff. She barely made it out of the row of books when they came tumbling down. _What a stupid person.... It's not THAT easy knocking down a shelf of books _she thought. She found a good sketchbook and quickly paid for it. When she passed the Cafe however she head a few voices yelling her name. Turning around she saw no other then Cho Chang, and her group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Hey!" Cho yelled merrily.

"Um... DO I know you?" Ophelia asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same house remember?" Cho corrected, seeing that Ophelia had no noticed of her she quickly explained. "YOU were in one of my classes last year, Charms I think. You got to skip a grade in that remember?"

"Um... Sorry but no....who are you again?"

"My name is Cho, Ravenclaw seventh year, and seeker." Cho answered proudly.

"OH! YEAH! I remember you! YAY!!!!! WE FINALLY GET TO MEET!!!!" Ophelia screamed jumping up and down. "I'm SORRY! But I have to go!!! Talk to you later!" Ophelia said as she left the shop.

"Six years" One of Cho's friends said as Ophelia left the shop.

She then saw Jasmine confronting Corinne nearby and Corinne having her face buried in her hands.

"What happened?" Ophelia asked.

"She ran into the shelf and they all knocked down all those rows." Jasmine explined.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Ophelia tried to say without laughing.

"YES!" Corinne said her face turning bright red.

"Ok, well met up with Cho on the way, Turns out I'm in Ravenclaw..." Ophelia said.

"COOL! Can we PLEASE leave now? The people keep on staring at me! And I think the manager is going to come out!" Corinne pointed out.

"It's ok Corinne, you'll be fine..." Ophelia said as she started smiling wildly.

The Three girls walked into the joke shop which was only five stores away. There seemed to be a happy and good atmosphere around them.

"HELLO! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!?" Two voices suddenly boomed as a whole bunch of candy feel on the three girls. It was Fred and George.

"What took you so long?" Casie asked as she grabbed a few candies that could ditch her out of some classes.

"WOW! You guys BOUGHT this shop?" Jasmine asked staring at the nicely layout-ed palace. There were windows and doors that seemed to be camouflaged with walls of candy, When someone passed by a mirror on the way or the window it turn into one of their greatest desires.

"It's for business!" Fred said happily as he noticed Jasmine looking at the window.

"WOW! And Mom approved of this?" Ron said as he Harry and Hermione(who had caught up with them along the way)walked into the shop.

"Yep! Amazingly, as me and Fred have tried to convince her before!" George said happily.

"So you're not going back to Hogwarts?" Ophelia asked.

"Nope! It's only one year left! And we have an ever so good shop with tons of customers everyday!" Fred said happily as George went to help out a few customers.

"But Mum said that We might have to go back, Or at least just to take the horrid tests!" George said as he came back.

"How much are these?" Harry said as he saw a few gum candy that came in volumes of the sixth years list. One chew and you'll memorize the book, just like you read it.

"Those would be 10 sickles mate!" Fred said happily. "IT depends on what book you want too!"

"It's not like they work or anything, Harry!" Hermione complained.

"Now, now, Hermione, you know that's not good for business..." George whispered.

"I'll take one of each!" Harry said as he handed out 50 sickles and Hermione groaned.

"Wow, this shop is amazing! And look at all for these School survival items!" Casie said as she loaded up her basket of joke supplies and paid Fred and George Twenty sickles and twelve Kuntz.

There was a scream from teh corner of the room.

"Oh that's alright, it's just a boggart." Fred said calmly.

"You have a BOGGART running around like MAD?!" Ophelia and Hermione yelled.

"Like I said, it's a JOKE shop" George replied. "YOU could do well with these anti stress candies."

Hermione just turned her head and walked out of the door.

"It's getting late, I think we should call it a day," Ron yawned.

"WHEE!!!" All for them suddenly heard as Emily tripped into a pile of candy. "That was so fun!!!!"

"Emily! Please do NOT destroy our stock!" Fred scolded.

"I'm so sorry! It was so tempting!"

"Why do you have a pile of Boxes on the floor?" Corrine asked.

"The new shipment just came in!" Fred announced Happily "you guys can go home right now, we have to finish up today's work and close up the shop in a few moments, but we'll see you at home!" Fred and George said as the headed to the cellar. "And We'll take Ginny home too by the way."

"Hey Cori! Do you want some of these anti embarassing candy?" Casie asked happily as Corinne chucked the Candy at Casie's head.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks you so much! please review!


End file.
